


Крылья.

by exploratorem



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia, Philosophy, Psychology, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploratorem/pseuds/exploratorem
Summary: Ты сильная птица, но мне тебя жаль.
Relationships: Scar/Zolf J. Kimblee





	Крылья.

После взрывов Багрового не остаётся ничего.

Ни пыли расщепленных элементов.

И долго-долго, пока осколочки в безвоздушье парят кругом, Кимбли глядит за их вальсом.  
На руинах божьего мира рождается что-то мимолетно прекрасное — становится искусством лучшим, чем было до взрыва.

Только это никто не разглядит — ослепляют вспышки, оглушает грохот, что и не услышит, не увидит ни единая душа. И пусть остаются слепы.  
Только творец наедине с собственным творением.

***

Кимбли не хочет уничтожать Шрама.

Каждый его этюд разрушений — даже лучший, особенно самый лучший из них, — недолговечен. Звучит дьявольским тритоном перед взрывом — замолкает навсегда, только сладостно отзываясь раз за разом в сознании Багрового создателя.

Шрам заставляет его не впервые остановиться на лишний миг. Усомниться в собственной годами выверенной правде.

Да, правда.  
Всё иначе.

Любоваться хочет.

Вырезал бы его сердце, слушая, как хрустят открытые ребра, как вытекает последняя живая кровь.

— «Кровавый орёл» тебе был бы к лицу. — Его кожа еще не теряет остатки жара, когда первые пару минут Кимбли с неприкрытой влюбленностью живописца скользил краями ладоней круг грудной клетки, широкой и мощной.  
— Впрочем, тебе об этом знать не дано — ты так похож на скандинавского воина, ишварит. Ты захотел бы такой смерти.

Но это — после.

На себе пуговицы расстегивает мучительно, словно в нерешительности, долго. Будто есть кому смотреть — и на то, как костлявые пальцы костлявого тела касаются, что почти искра на тонкой коже пробегает.

Не от касания, конечно.

От остекленевших, как у рыбы, глаз, миражом выглядывающих из-под прикрытых впалых век — да, впрямь наблюдают.

— От болевого шока человек, возжелавший стать орлом, умирает в первые же моменты, как ножу стоит пройтись вдоль его позвонков. Но я в тебя верю, — Кимбли усмехается, глядя исподлобья сверху вниз, словно наконец победителем был, — ты остался бы в сознании намного дольше.

В последней судороге сжатые пальцы обжигают холодом бедро — точно в порыве ненавистной страсти то ли властно прижать сердце к сердцу, чтоб, как птичка в клетке, не бился противник в его руках, то ли без задней мысли покалечить.

Любой вариант омерзительно вязким пятном остается на подкорке мозга — пускай реальность вопит о настоящей трупной холодности отстраненного прикосновения.

Ладонь, где кровь биться перестала, Кимбли вдруг поднимает — кладет на ребра себе.  
Где в этой самой клетке птичьей сердце никогда не билось так быстро.

Это — первое их соприкосновение, когда мигом позже не слышался хруст костей.

Пускай один из них, вечных врагов, остыл давно и в схватке, и в жизни.

— Ишварит, ты обязательно станешь орлом — ты уже им стал. Тебе осталось только стать птицей — я помогу расправить крылья.

Улыбается мягче, глядя на свою Галатею из стали.

Пальцы с синеющий кровью под широкими пластинами ногтей тянутся под чужой осторожной хваткой к лицу и мигом очерчивают бледные морщины — кажется, в бесконечно живом оттенке собственной прозрачной кожи Кимбли, вопреки всему, так невыгодно оттенял только глубже потемневшую плоть Шрама.

Проводит языком по оборвавшимся линиям судеб внутри ладони. Суставы хрустят, стоит приказать им отогнуться.

Ломаются — на заледеневшей коже повисают.

Чтобы вдруг рассыпались на них сотни поцелуев — ведь больно же, правда, тебе больно? Пусть болит сильнее.

Откинуться тогда, переводя дыхание в пугающей — долгожданной и безумно правильной, — тишине. Скрип кожи о кожу услышать, шорох одежд — и пока в чужом теле кровь не превратилась в мерзлый деготь до краев, разогнать последнюю.  
Член к члену.  
Так — почти не холодно.

— Ты знаешь… — Багровый долго-долго переходит дыхание, точно сгорает не сам-один в огне собственных легких и усталого сердца, — я стал бы для тебя стервятником. Только попроси — выклюю неживые глаза, поцелую мраморную плоть.

Тогда Кимбли с ошалелым взглядом склонится над западающей уже, размашисто очерченной в силуэте грудью, ища опоры острыми своими руками — едва не переломаются кости под деревянными теперь мышцами.  
А под ногтями своими, всегда в идеальной опрятности, обнаружит рваную плоть — чуть позже.

Сейчас в нем сознания нет.

Только боль секундочкой пронзает — и снова отметается на какой-то далёкий-далёкий последнестепенный план, ведь он — Шрам, нелюбимый, — входит в него.

Холода будто бы нет — будто бы Кимбли сам плавится и едва не задыхается.  
Точно нож в нутро.

Точно жёг и крылья несбыточные скручивал ему чужой огненный взгляд. Это было их вечной привычкой — пускай никто того не хотел, пускай ненавидели это оба.  
Каждый по-своему.

О чем тогда думал Шрам — Кимбли не хотел никогда знать.

Своего презрения хватало по сжатое конвульсивно горло.  
Был уверен, что чужое не дает дышать в равной степени.

Только в смерти он выглядит таким безмятежным.  
Точно гневаться не стал бы, точно неважно это все совсем: как жмётся отчаянно к нему опостылевший противник, из глотки с оборванным языком выдирая результат поединка, и как тому горячо от льда мертвых ладоней.

Как сказочно и просто выглядит это в мыслях Багрового, на деле будучи чертовски сложным, словно дилетанту дать в руки зазубренный нож для деликатного мяса.

Но у Кимбли не дрожат даже руки — а скальпель обязательно будет тонким-тонким.

Каждому открывающемуся капилляру успеть облизнуться, вскрывая тело.

Член все ещё в нём — почти разрывает, как железо мерзлое, тянет, как пытка, и вполовину не войдя. Кожа все-таки мелко-мелко подрагивает, словно от внутренних всхлипов.

До жути неидеально придерживает ведущую ладонь за запястье другая — чтоб до идеала бесконечно правильно с лёгкими и кровью наружу выглядел Шрам, точно в цветах посмертных.

Ему обязательно к лицу.

***

Казнь назначена далеко за массивом одних и тех же дней, далеко — и мысли о ней, чтобы обязательно все прошло идеально, в полете падают, когда Багровый лениво потягивается в крепких руках, в близости с правдиво живой плотью.

— Хочешь научиться летать?

И Шрам молчит, пока над ухом дышит так шумно, как всегда раздражало до каления — так, как никогда не дышал в мечтах Кимбли.

Но там он не коснется его скул взаправду, не мешаясь с желанным воображением. Не подарит тепла настоящего — только у одного его на двоих.

— Обещай, что, падая на камни, будешь ненавидеть меня так же жгуче за непрошеные крылья.

Кажется, вот-вот на лице запечатлится удар — Шрам никогда не любил его слушать.  
Кимбли замолк на минуту, расплываясь в ухмылке под суровым взглядом — и сам припадает к чужим, таким теплым, губам.

— Я люблю то, как ты меня ненавидишь.


End file.
